Lucky Nani
by Creeply
Summary: Stitch is acting odd and Nani takes him to a super computer space ship to find out why! Review. Lemon. Smut. One shot.


**Review, next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Next thing hopefully up soon. This is a Nani/Stitch one shot with weird things happening. Enjoy.**

Nani sat up with a gasp and touched her chest. The dream was still right in her mind, everything about it standing out in harsh detail. It was just so vivid...and yet she knew it had to be a dream. Because this was Stitch and he would never even be physically capable of doing any of those things. Right? After all he was only a few feet tall. She could probably punt him.

But still he was incredibly strong and durable. She shook her head, pulled on Lilo's old High School Bathrobe and trotted downstairs. She started making coffee and reflected on all of the strange wild out of control changes that had been going on around her for the past few years. Even beyond the crazy stuff with the aliens and having so many of them living in her house...things were quieter now.

Lilo had gone to a good college and graduated and then had accepted a job with the intergalatic coallition, she had a strange natural talent for politics and picked up meeting and talking with new cultures pretty quickly. To the point where most of the galaxy had fallen into a nice peace. However this meant that she also spent a lot of time out in space and going on crazy adventures. With her teammates, Jumba and Palikli who were her unoffical supervisors and made her keep her feet on the ground. They were also her scientists.

At first Experiment 626 AKA Stitch her best friend and closest confidence had remained up in space with her. Travelling all over the place, seeing new planets that Nani could only dream of...but there had been something odd recently between the two of them. Something that had forced Stitch to return to Earth. He was devestated by it and mostly moped around the house and hissed at her in annoyance like a wild animal. But slowly and surely he was getting better.

Nani was more or less stuck babysitting the monstorous little rug rat until something could be decided. She wasn't going to admit it, but she actually enjoyed the company. It had been getting lonely without any of her family around. She sipped her coffee. It was bitter and terrible, they were out of sugar. But a little cream would probably fix it right up.

She yawned and scratched at her mountain of bedhead it seemed to get bigger every day. She was going to need a hair cut. Her favorite place in town had closed, everything was changing, everything was getting older. Herself included, she felt as if she was getting larger around the hips and breast and belly area. It was a little dissapointing. But that was life.

She opened the fridge and gasped as something wet and sticky and white sprayed directly into her face. She shrieked and pulled back growling and glaring down at Stitch. The little blue fuzzball was squatting in the fridge with his back to her. He had turned as the door opened and something had sprayed her in the face. She touched her lip and licked it up. Whatever it was it wasn't whipped cream.

"You had better not be spitting in the milk again." She complained reaching around him to try and find the milk, he had been acting like a total weirdo for as long as he had been on the planet but it was crazier this time around. She felt something rub against her arm. She paused and cupped it and rubbed it a little bit in thought, it felt like one of his secondary arms that he kept hidden, except that there were no hands and it felt even stronger then his bicep. Not to mention that her arm came away much stickier then how it had gone in.

Stitch giggled a little nervously before attempting to scuttle around her. She reached down and picked the tiny experiement up with one hand by the scruff of the neck. While he was a little horror show he was not all that hard to move and boss around. Plus he would never really hurt her because he liked her too much.

"That's it you little cretin. I draw the line at sleeping in the fridge. We're figuring out what's wrong with you now!" She said before putting him under her arm and marching towards the front door. She adjusted the robe that she had inherited from her baby sister (Along with the headache mutely struggling underneath one arm) And then started up the path into the woods behind her house.

She had seen him land the ship when they arrived and had confiscated the keys and hid them in the one place that she knew that he would never look. Right back in the ship in the ignition hole. He wasn't always the most clever of monsters. Jumba had told her that if anything strange happened, or if she got fed up, at a certain point she could just toss him into a specialized cell that would help figure everything out.

Nani walked through the forest, swearing as she trooped over rocks and sticks and pushed branches out of the way. It was hard going in the tropical heat. and on top of that Stitch was starting to get bored. Her sandals fell off and soon she was walking along bare foot steeping in mud and sweeping over fallen plants. She reached the large parked red space ship. Placed right in the center of a clearing. She walked up and a doorway opened automatically for the two of them. She walked through the deep cavernous halls until she finally reached Jumba's lab.

She placed Stitch in a small holding cell which he did not like at all and soon began to gnaw at the bars. He would probably be out of there within a few minutes. But that gave her more then enough time to activate the computer systems. She huffed, there was not even a speck of grime or dust in this place. The artifical intelligence kept it working and clean. It also meant that it was fully functional at any time, and could help her think up a new way to deal with her little blue problem.

"Computer." She demanded into the void, feeling a little silly that she was talking to a machine. It felt like she was demanding something of her toaster. "Analyze. 626's behavior patterns." She sniffed the gunk that was slowly hardening on her arm and pulled a face. She had wanted to take a shower after her coffee. But noooo. Instead she had to see what was going on with the little monster that shared her house with her.

"And whatever is on my arm." She said holding it aloft. Within seconds a thousand small motors began running and computers scanned her and the little blue experiment. He was such a strange artifical life form that he was of course complaining the entire time. He hissed and scratched. She ground her teeth and moaned in annoyance as a little robot came down and scraped some flakes off of her arm. It was still too much attached to her in her opinion. She tried to brush it off but all that did was get it mixed with her hand.

She rubbed absentmindedly at the robe that she was wearing. Lilo had weird tastes, and as a joke bought a too small robe that barely fit Nani. She was only wearing it because it smelt vaguely of her little sister and she missed her dearly. She frowned and shook her head, one moment at a time. First she had to fix whatever was wrong with stitch.

The computer dinged and a large holographic screen appeared floating a few inches in front of Nani's face. She took a surprised step back and glanced over it. The display was moving too quickly. She felt her eyes glaze over and she gripped her head. A sudden head ache was starting to come on and she didn't know what was going on. She huffed and panted, her entire body felt hot. She looked at the screen, it seemed too large and bright. But she forced herself to read every last word.

A lot of it was scientific mumbo jumbo, but there was a few things that she was managing to get out of it. Such as a change in species, a powerful strain, a virus that affects all but only seemed to come from reproductive fluid contact...and then it examined and cross refrenced everything from Stitch to what was on Nani's arm.

And a small word popped up at the bottom of the screen very casually. Infected. She shook her head and felt her legs grow weak. Her knees shaking she walked out of the lab moaning to herself as a heat grew in her body, spreading outwards from her core and skyrocketing faster and faster. She howled as she retreated further and further away from the screen and left a confused Stitch behind. Stitch casually bent the bars back and stepped out. He had no idea what was going on with his odd human roommate. But he should probably find out if she was okay.

He scuttled to the doorway and looked one way and then another, calling out in his strange unique tongue. When no answer came he sniffed and started working his way down the hallway and stopping every few feet to nuzzle around an area where she had tripped and then gotten back up again. He paused, she had dropped the robe that she had receieved as a present from Lilo. He picked it up and sniffed, something was off about it.

He put it back and scuttled along. He hoped that whatever it was that was acffecting Nani wasn't his fault. After all he was going through some strange changes at this time. He had noticed it a few months back in space when he had been travelling with everyone. For some reason everyone smelt...sweet...and inviting...and he just wanted to rub himself against them. Which was weird as he was not much of a hugger, in fact he avoided body contact pretty often unless it was to punch something. And all of a sudden he felt odd and very cuddly. Nothing outwardly had majorly changed. But Jumba had said that he had to be quarantined before any of the secondary effects took hold.

Whatever those were, apparently Jumba's idea of quarantine meant going back to planet Earth away from all the other aliens and only being around Nani twenty four seven. Which was weird as she was not the only person on the planet. But according to Jumba, she had so little social life that it was pretty much quarantine. Stitch sniffed and noticed something near the cock pit. There was a glowing red that he could see through the metal walls, his super vision was pretty great even if he didn't really think about it.

He moved rapidly calling out for the older woman. He finally reached the large door that lead to the impressive ship deck. He pressed the button and the little blue alien gasped at the sight that lay on the ground and then shakily got to its feet before him. He had not expected Nani to go running around in the buff. Yet here she was, but something was definitely different. As Stitch gazed at her, his large new cock began to slide out of his body.

His dick had changed the longer that he had been alive, it had grown thicker and longer and larger, and within the past few months that he had been back on the home planet of earth it now rivaled a python in length and an elephant in girth. It was an additional monstrosity attached to the tiny blue monstorsity. And it apparently had a strange affect when the gloop flew out of it and hit other people.

Nani sat up, or what had been Nani earlier in the day. Now she was a seven foot tall goddess. Stitch's dick stiffened at the very sight of her. She had grown a small blue down that ran over her entire body, she had extra arms growing from the side of her torso, her breasts and hips which were already large and perfect for child baring had grown even larger and juicer. They looked perfect to stick his head between and pop into his mouth. He wanted to taste every last inch of her.

She shivered and ran her hands up and down her swaying body and moaned loudly, a pair of alien antanae popped out of her scalp right above her long dark black luxurious hair. Her skin seemed to shine and shimmer. She rubbed her plump thighs together and a slight squeaking noise issued from the dripping wet snatch that was folded between her legs.

She gazed at Stitch and smiled ferally, she had sharpened teeth. He must have somehow corrupted her into whatever this new lust crazed animal was. She beaconed him over. Stitch giggled hysterically like a hyena before he started to trot and then to sprint to her. He jumped and lunged and soon the two were on the ground. His large tongue battling and subduing hers, diving into her dripping wet warm mouth as he plucked at her large nipples which had turned into a dark purple color. He kissed and slurped and licked at every last inch of her. and she moaned in response. Her body felt as if it were on fire, and he was merely fanning the flames of pleasure. And she loved it so very much.

Nani's large hips which had almost tripled in size until they resembled the width of a tub bucked against the tip of his massive dick, it was dribbling out pre like a lubed up firehose. Waving and sniffing around in order to find the most sacred of places. Her delicate dripping wet flower which was practically calling out for his massive glorious cock!

Nani frowned in annoyance as she stared down at him. This was going to work. She would make it work. She stood up and pulled away from him, giving him a healthy eye full of her big booty meat and hippo hips that were just begging to be slapped and spanked and played with. Stitch's eyes bugged out of their sockets as she sat in the captains seat and spread her legs, her dripping wet pussy on display for him. She flung him a kiss from her large succulent lips that were dribbling with salivia.

Within seconds Stitch had crawled to her, climbed the chair with his impressive grip and was holding her legs open so that he could shove himself into her. He grinned and licked his lips, she copied him and her own tongue seemed to have grown even longer in the few minutes that they had been inside of the cock pit. Stitch gripped her thighs and effortlessly spread them, taking a peek at her large bouncy rear. She used to have a good ass but now it was completely off of the charts. No human would be able to make love to her, or satisfy her. Luckily for them he was an experiement.

Stitch plunged himself in, moving along, working his cock deeper and deeper into her maze like depths until he finally paused. They stared down at the knot that was resting at her entrance. There would be no going back after this, he would be stuck until he finished. Nani grinned wickedly and shoved herself over it, moaning loudly and longly as he pushed all the way into her unprotected womb.

She collapsed backwards, her breasts heaving as Stitch gripped a hold and began to ride her like a roller coaster. His sharp claws digging into the fat of her thighs and then inching downwards until he got a good handfull of her big impressive booty. Nani clenched down hard on his cock, she could feel every last vein and bump that dripped down his cock, it was incredible, like fucking a warm living vibrator. She moaned and gasped before plunging back against him. He lifted her up and gazed upwards at her in ecstacy as she thrashed in the air. Her hands hitting the ceiling and touching blinking buttons. His back slapped against a rod and it shifted ever so slightly.

Nani's spare arms gripped his shoulders so that she would not fall. Of course she trusted him, but she just loved feeling his warm fuzzy hide. His balls slapped against her flanks. Large and horny, he growled and showed his many teeth. She howled and thrashed babbling in an insane language.

Nani finally felt her orgasm wash over her as Stitch plunged to the hilt and deposited her in the chair. She leaned back and howled pressing a big red button on the arm just as he blew his thick creamy load deep inside of her. The spaceship rattled, it exploded and it took off towards the stars with the two passengers and a lot of cargo.

The two looked out the window in shock as they continued to fly, but their hips never stopped thrusting and their laps never stopped hitting damply against each other.

Nani relaxed into Stitch's embrace. He was still hard and his thrusting was still as intense as ever. She could not bring herself to part with him, the lust that he blew into her...how complete she felt with him deep inside of her pussy...she grinned her alien grin as they shot off into the cosmos. Two strange peas in a pod. Maybe change wasn't so bad.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if that was a little on the short side or on the long side.**


End file.
